1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an optical connector for use in achieving optical connection.
2. Description of Related Art
An optical connector is not always used indoors but is often used outdoors. When an optical connector used outdoors is disengaged, mud, dust, or the like accumulated around it may rise simultaneously with the disengagement. In that case, entry of the dust or the like into the optical connector cannot be avoided. This may adversely affect the transmission characteristics or make end faces of optical fibers dirty or damaged, thus reducing the life of the optical connector.
In view of this, an optical connector having shutter mechanisms for protecting optical contact portions (hereinafter, this type of optical connector will be referred to as an “optical connector with shutters”) is proposed in JP-A-2004-246096 (Patent Document 1).
Referring to FIG. 1, the optical connector with shutters described in Patent Document 1 will be briefly described. In FIG. 1, the optical connector with shutters comprises a plug 101 and a receptacle 102 which can be connected to each other. The plug 101 and the receptacle 102 respectively have shutter mechanisms 105 and 106 which are adapted to open and close the connection sides of optical contacts 103 and 104 having optical contact portions.
The shutter mechanism 105 of the plug 101 comprises a housing having a window plate 105a, and a rotatable shutter plate 105b disposed on the receptacle 102 side of the window plate 105a. The shutter mechanism 106 of the receptacle 102 comprises a housing having a window plate 106a, and a rotatable shutter plate 106b disposed on the plug 101 side of the window plate 106a. The shutter plates 105b and 106b each have openings. By rotation (i.e. movement in a rotational direction less than 360°) of each of the shutter plates 105b and 106b, it is possible to selectively obtain a “shutter-open” state where the openings face the optical contacts 103, 104 and a “shutter-closed” state where the openings are offset in position from the optical contacts 103, 104. The shutter plates 105b and 106b are configured to link with each other in the rotational direction when connecting the plug 101 and the receptacle 102 to each other.
According to the above-mentioned optical connector with shutters, the optical contact portions are protected by the shutter mechanisms and therefore it is possible to reduce man-hours required for maintenance and management.